


Shopping day

by Castielstrenchcoatisthebest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielstrenchcoatisthebest/pseuds/Castielstrenchcoatisthebest
Summary: It was shopping day, and Sam had left Dean with the task. But that couldn't be easy when he had a former angel to look after at the same time.





	Shopping day

It was shopping day. Sam had escaped by going away for three days. And when he left, the task was handed to Dean and Cas.

It should be simple, it really should. But when was anything simple when you had a former angel trying to learn to be human with you? But Dean didn’t complain, he would never do that. So they got in the impala and drove to the store.

The first thing Cas did when he got inside was getting a cart. Dean found the list he had made and together they walked into the store.

“Dean, what kind of juice should we buy?” Cas was standing beside the shelf containing a trillion different kinds of juice.

“They have apple, orange, apple and orange, organic apple…I think Sam would appriciate something organic. Don’t you?” The look Cas gave him was nothing special, but it still made Dean’s insides turn. In a positive way.

It felt like his opinion was the most importaint in the whole world. Like he had all the answers and Can was dying to learn them all. And that feeling made Dean’s heart beat faster.

“Organic sounds nice. Just pick the flavor you like best” Dean told Cas, and Cas did just that. Dean found a pen and drew a line over the word juice he had written on the list. 

With the juice in the kart they turned to the next on the list. While they walked Cas brushed his hand against Dean’s, and Dean grasped it. He pretended he didn’t see, but he knew Cas was wearing a shy smile. The kind he only used for Dean. He couldn’t get over how happy he became every time he made the former angel smile. Each time he tought was the best smile. And each time the next one was even better. 

They stopped in front of the fruit, and Dean preteded he didn’t want to, even though he actually loved apples. But after so long of pretending to be someone he wasn’t, it could be hard sometimes to remember that the facade wasn’t necessary.

“Cas, do we really need all this fruit?” Cas just gave him a sassy look and Dean went quiet.  
“Of course we do. You can’t live on burgers. I know you don’t eat rabbit food, but I also know you actually like fruit. So quit whining and pick some.” He said in a determined voice.

“Oh, I get all tingly when you take control like that” Dean smirked; knowing Cas would get flustered. Only this time he suprised him by responding. “I am vell aware of that Dean. Remember last night?” And this time it was Dean’s turn to get flustered.

“You two are really cute together. I wish me and my boyfriend was like that” It was a young woman beside them that had spoken. She blushed immediately after the words had left her mouth.  
Dean felt the need to deny it. To say they weren’t together, but it wasen’t true. All those years of hiding himself had taken its toll. He needed to remember that he could be himself again.

Cas was the one who spoke up. “Thank you” He said, linked his han with Dean and kissed it while looking at him.

When she walked away Cas spoke again. “That was sweet of her to say”

“Yes, but it’s true. We are really cute, aren’t we?” Cas just smiled at him and said a quiet yes while shovig him playfully.

Thay were almost finishe and were heading to grab some cereal. Dean found his favorite and put it in the cart, and when he turned around the sight was hilarious.

Cas was trying to climb the shelves, desperately reaching for the ones on top. His arms were going in every direction and he barely held his ballance while standing on his toes. It wasn’t weird Dean started laughing.

“Cas, what are you doing?” He said, struggling to stop laughing. 

“What does it look like? Don’t just stand there Dean, come here and help me. I can’t reach the box I want.” 

“Cas, you’re a grown ass man, you should be able to reach the top shelf.” Dean said as he walked to stand beside him. Once he reached for the box he realized he had spoken too soon.

“Dean, you’re a grown ass man, you hould be able to reach the top shelf” Cas said mimicking Dean’s former statement. 

“Ha ha, very funny. It’s not my fault this shelf is too damn high.”

Cas started to look around after a stool, or a really tall person. It was in these moments Sam would be useful.

“Hold on, I have an idea. If I just lift you, that should work.” Dean smiled proudly, having come up with a master plan to catch the cereal.

Cas stood in fornt of him and Dean took a hold of him and lifted. Cas managed to get the cereal and Dean let him down. He then turned and gave Dean a peak on the lips.

“Thank you” he said, put the box in the cart and walked away. 

Soon they were standing at the counter loading the items, when Cas got a worried look on his face. It was a look Dean didn’t like, and then he ran away in between the aisles again. 

“Hey Cas! Where are you going?” Dean called after him, but he didn’t respond. His hunter instinct kicked in, but before he could react Cas came back with something in his hand.

“We couldn’t forget the pie Dean. It is the most important thing we could get” He put the pie along with the other items. Dean took a hold of Cas shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you” he whispered into his hair and gave him a quick kiss.

In the car on their way home, Dean figured shopping day wasn’t so bad. At least as long as he had his boyfriend with him.

“You know I love you, right?” Their hands were touching, and as Dean said this Cas moved closer to him. “Of course I do. And I love you too Dean.”

Yeah, shopping day was definetly not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://castieltrenchcoatisthebest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
